


Who Are You Texting?

by NotSoSubtlyBi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Galaxy Garrison, Gay Keith (Voltron), I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoSubtlyBi/pseuds/NotSoSubtlyBi
Summary: Just wanted to post this because I had it for a week. Enjoy.





	Who Are You Texting?

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to post this because I had it for a week. Enjoy.

Keith’s phone buzzed for what had to be the twentieth time since Shiro, Adam, and Keith sat down for dinner. Keith never really had friends before, so this was a very new development for the young male to have constant text messages. Said boy picked up the phone and read the message. He giggled lightly and blushed before typing and sending his response.

“Who are you texting,” Shiro asked.

“Oh, just a friend,” was the response Keith gave. He made it a point to not look at Shiro.

Each time the device buzzed, Adam and Shiro gave each other looks. Shiro sighed and frowned while Adam gave him the world’s most shit-eating grin before going back to his food.

“May I be excused,” Keith asked not thirty seconds after the last notification appeared on his phone.

“Sure. Just clean your plate first,” Shiro responded while avoiding eye contact with all people in the room. Keith made quick work of his leftovers and subsequently speed-walked out of the room, his eyes not leaving his phone screen.

The kitchen was silent for several minutes after Keith left to text his new friend. It was Adam who broke the silence first.

“Takashi,” he began. “Let him be. It’s his first crush.” A small and sympathetic smile appeared on his face. His hand found Shiro’s and their fingers intertwined.

“I know, I know.” Shiro returned the smile and squeezed Adam’s hand. “I just wish he’d be more open about this with us.”

“Me, too, ‘Kashi. He’ll tell us when he’s ready to. C’mon, let’s go watch a movie.” 

And that’s what they did for the next two and a half hours. They were cuddled up together on the couch and drinking some hot chocolate that they had made. Toy story was and will always be Adam and Shiro’s favorite movie.

Adam had since gone to bed, but Shiro decided he would go check on Keith after washing the mugs they had used. He found Keith laying with his back to his door and his phone open on the messages app.

‘One little peek won’t hurt,’ he thought. He opened the top (and only besides Shiro and Adam) contact labeled “Lancey Lance” with a blue heart next to it. He scrolled through the messages stopping to read a few occasionally. Most of the conversations consisted of normal things like video games and memes. But occasionally there would be a few flirty remarks from this “Lance.”

He would tease Keith about having a mullet or call him “Samurai” occasionally. And Keith, much to Shiro’s surprise, would flirt back by calling Lance “my Sharpshooter” or “Loverboy.” Shiro couldn’t stop himself from giggling at the messages. The last message was from Lance.

Lancey Lance: keef  
Lancey Lance: keefy  
Lancey Lance: are you asleep?  
Lancey Lance: KEEEFY!!1!  
Lancey Lance: Good night, Samurai  
Lancey Lance: See ya tomorrow I guess :-) 

Shiro set the phone down on Keith’s nightstand and plugged it in. He went off to bed smiling and happy that Keith had found someone who he could care about and let into his life.


End file.
